Her Story (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-it was introduced in 1989 and retired in 2011. An issue is a subject or topic that people may have strong feelings about and want to discuss. How can you learn about issues important to women and girls? As with all older Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. A Girl Scout's Story Read about Juliette Gordon Low in your Brownie Girl Scout Handbook. Or check out her story online at: www.girlscouts.org/girls. Then, try to find a woman in your community who was a Girl Scout a long time ago. Invite her to speak to your troop, if possible, or interview her. Find out about her memories of being a Girl Scout. Talk to Women Ask five women to tell you about what they believe are the three most important issues facing women today. Make sure you ask women of different ages, from teenagers to women over 70 years old. Include at least two women from a race or ethnic group different from your own. How are the answers similar or different? Share what you learned with the other girls in your troop or group. Create Tales What are some of your favorite fables and fairy tales? Would these stories be different if they were written today? How would the girls and women in the story be different? Or would they be the same? Change a story to show how today's girls and women would think, feel, or act. Share your story with others. Write it down, draw a comic strip, or act it out. A Ceremony to Honor Women Plan a simple ceremony to honor women. You can recite poems written by girls or women. Or you might like to perform a skit or make up a song about a woman in history or in your community. If you can play an instrument, play along to the song. Invite women who are special to you to attend the ceremony. Help in Your Community Service is an important part of being a Girl Scout. Look at the section on service on page 92 of your handbook. Would you like to do a service project that helps women and children? Choose a service project you would like to do, with your leader's assistance, from the following list: Make baby bundles. Include supplies like diapers, baby wipes and bottle. Donate them to a community agency. With your troop or group, make a quilt to give to a woman and her newborn baby at a local hospital. Collect toiletries like toothpaste, toothbrushes deodorants, shampoo, cobs, and hairbrushes and give them to a shelter that helps homeless women. Your Story Think about where you will be when you are a grown-up. Create a time line for yourself like the one below. Write in your time line what you would like to do or to have happen in your future. Age 6 get a dog named Sparky 7 sell the most Girl Scout cookies 8 join the soccer league 9 learn to ride a horse 10 learn to play the tuba 11 make scenery for the school play 12 get a baby-sitting job 13 run for class president 14 be goalie on the varsity soccer team 15 get a summer job 16 be a foreign-exchange student 17 learn to drive a car 18 go to school to be a marine biologist 19 start a protect the wildlife awareness group 20 help save dolphins & whales 21 vote in an election 22 travel to a distant land with Girl Scouts 23 play a solo in a concert 24 work with dolphins and whales 25 have my own horse Additional Resources Fairy Tale Cubes http://coolcatteacher.visibli.com/share/7KEsDg